shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infern Isle
Introduction Infern Isle is a medium-sized winter island located in the first half of the Grand Line. It is the second island closest to the Red Line, on one of the paths towards Sabaody Archielpago. History Establishment of Marines 5 years prior to Monkey D. Luffy defeating Alvida, the marines opted to establish a base on Infern Isle (the 224th Branch), with Commodore Bracha taking the island under his protection. Life of a Warrior One year after Monkey D. Luffy assaulted Enies Lobby, Priar Souren was born on Infern Isle to unnamed parents. After being orphaned as a child, he began his early life in aspiration to become a wealthy merchant. At age 12, he heard a tale of Gol. D. Roger's explorations, changing his course to something less domesticated - joining the Marines. Infern Civil War 6 months after Priar had turned 17, he decided to resign from the Marines, causing the then 224th Branch to attempt to arrest him. The battle waged on around the village of Skaal and 224th Branch HQ, decimating the lands and economic income of the kingdom. The villagers and the poor suffered the most, as the battle affected the crops and buildings. Geography Generally, Infern Isle is a cold, winter island hosting a luscious forest in the south, and a somewhat alpine area in the north. Infern Isle has 2 main villages, one on the forest side - Skaal Village and another on the frosted side - Shia Outpost. Skaal Village Skaal Village is understood to be the capital of Infern Isle, due to the majority of the populace centralised around here. Being geographically larger than your average town, Skaal Village has an above-average population level, with an average prosperity level higher than islands such as Drum Island. Shia Outpost The Shia Outpost is a group of smaller villages in the northern areas of Infern Isle. Surrounding the town, are alpine locations, with relatively small, flat areas hosting different communities on each. The Outpost itself is no village, but a compilation of small villages in a geographical area. Architecture The buildings on Infern Isle are mostly made of wood or stone (for the rich, the latter). Most structures are build in the traditional architecture style, with the triangle-shaped roofs and square design. The forests and alpine areas spanning are carefully built against, to further support buildings and create a unique housing units. Culture The culture of Infern Isle is diverse. There is no central belief or worship of any god, diety or religion, nor are there any restrictions placed on those who choose to have these beliefs. Government Prior to the establishment of a marine base, the Kingdom located on Infern Isle was not domesticated well. As the Marines took over and established order with the Government, the system became more hierarchial. After the takedown of the Marines at the hands of Priar Souren and Rito Straum, the system has weakened and the Marines' influence on the island has dropped dramastically. Citizens Priar Souren (past) Rito Straum (past) Commodore Bracha Trivia *Infern Isle's pictures come from Solstheim, Skyrim (and the villages - I made Shia Outpost up). *The name Infern Isle came from Dragon Quest: Monsters Joker. Related Articles Priar Souren Rito Straum Commodore Bracha External Links Skyrim One Piece Dragon Quest Category:Island Category:Marines